


Tonight| Kankuro/Gaara

by headcreeps



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headcreeps/pseuds/headcreeps
Summary: Kankuro x Gaara
Relationships: Gaara/Kankurou (Naruto)
Kudos: 35





	Tonight| Kankuro/Gaara

Kankuro’s POV;

As I run the blade over my skin, all of the memories come back to me.   
His eyes, though tired, hold the most beautiful color. His soft, snowy skin. That small smile, that's so rare to see, sends my heart into another dimension.   
As the blood flows, I can feel my heart ache. Not because of the pain I had inflicted on myself, but... the pain this love has brought onto me. 

How could I have possibly fallen for my little brother? Out of everyone, even if they didn't have feelings for me... it had to be Gaara? My own brother... 

I'm so... disgusting. It should feel wrong. It is wrong. But why does it feel so right to me? Why do I find my comfort in him? Why do I want... him? 

I could hear his gentle knock at the door. I looked down at my wrist, the blood still spilling from my skin. 

"Kankuro?" Gaara asked from the other side. 

I didn't have time to think, I didn't have time to clean off the blood. I quickly dropped the blade and kicked it under the bed, sliding my sleeve down my arm, softly wincing in pain as the material rubbed against the now fresh wound, but luckily the squeak from the door seemed to mute my cry of pain. 

"Yeah, Gaara? Need something?" I asked, trying to sound as if nothing was wrong, and trying to sound a little upbeat as usual. 

He stepped closer to the bed, keeping his arms crossed over his chest. I looked up at his face. That beautiful face. 

"You've been in here for a while," He finally spoke, and he spoke kind of quietly, "I was just... wondering what you were up to. Are you working on your puppets again?" 

Gaara pointed to the puppet that laid across the bed. I quickly looked at it, now thankful I had sat it there. 

"Y-Yeah," I tried to smile, "I was." 

I was surprised when Gaara grabbed me by the arm. It was something he hadn't done since we were children. His touch, it sent a shiver down my spine. I looked up at him and suddenly my heart dropped from the unpleased look on his face as he rolled down my sleeve. I could now see the blood was dripping off my finger tips, it must've been what caused him to notice. 

"What happened?" Gaara asked. His eyes began to scan over the cut. "This cut doesn't look like it was caused by any sort of puppet tool." 

I slowly pulled my arm away from his grip. "Nothing, Gaara. It's just a small cut. No need to worry about it." 

"Did you do that to yourself?" 

I could feel my eyes widen, something that happened when I told a lie. I tried to slip the words out assuringly, "No, I-I didn't. I told you it's just a small cut." 

Gaara sighed. He seemed to sound pretty frustrated, but that wasn't anything unusual. Although, Gaara seemed evil and monstrous, I knew he wasn't. I knew that deep down he was just a broken hearted, timid human being. Even through all the times our father tried to convince us that Gaara was evil, I always knew. 

I always knew. 

"Let me clean you up." Gaara said. He turned and left, and it only seemed like a few short moments later before he returned, holding a washcloth in one hand and bandage in the other hand. 

He sat on his knees on the floor, as I stayed sitting on the bed. I watched him as he took my sleeve and rolled it up. He started to clean off the blood from my fingertips in nothing but silence. 

His touch was gentle, and seemed... caring. I had to admit, I was confused. Confused as to why Gaara was even doing this for me, but I wasn't going to complain. 

I look at his face. His eyes were very exquisite. I had never seen eyes that held such color. I caught myself starring into those eyes of his. I felt like I was in a daze. 

Why does this keep happening to me? 

I wanted to lean in. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to feel how soft his lips were. I wanted to taste him. I wanted to get lost in his kiss. 

"So, yes or no?" He asked. He looked up and his eyes met mine. 

I quickly looked away, and looked back down at my hand. I hadn't even noticed he already had my cut bandaged. 

I wasn't sure what to say. 

Yes, Gaara. I fucking cut myself because I want you, and can't have you. Because you're my little brother. Because you make my heart feel ways it shouldn't. 

I could feel something light up inside me. A shock of... something I can't even explain ran over my body when I felt Gaara take my hand in his. I watched as he slowly, almost hesitantly, intertwined our fingers together. 

Our hands looked as if they fit perfectly together. Almost like my hand was meant for his hand. I felt as if the world was right at my fingertips. 

Why? Why did I have to feel this way? Why do I love him? 

"I don't like to see you hurt," Gaara finally spoke again, "Why was the reason you harmed yourself, Kankuro?" 

I kept my eyes on our hands. I could feel my heart speeding up. I wanted to tell him, but I couldn't. My body just wouldn't allow myself to spit the words out. 

I could feel his fingers hook my chin, and he, in a rather harsh manner, forced me to look up at him. I could feel my heart speeding up more. 

"Answer me, Kankuro. I'm tired of repeating myself, and waiting for an answer." 

I don't know what came over me. It was... just like a burst of emotions. I started to cry. I couldn't stop the tears from spilling from my eyes. I could feel my teeth gritting together. I wanted to stop myself from crying, I wanted to tell him, I wanted to fucking scream it at him, but I couldn't. I just couldn't do it. 

"What's bothering you?" Gaara asked. His voice seemed softer than before. I could feel him pulling me into his chest. I felt ashamed. I felt like an idiot. All I could do was cry against his chest. 

"Kankuro..." His voice seemed to trail off. 

My mind started running wild with thoughts. What could I possibly make up to tell him the reason I was crying? I just wanted to be alone, but at the same time, I didn't want him to leave. I was comfortable against his chest, although I was crying and making a fool of myself. 

"If you don't tell me in the next three seconds, I-"

"Gaara, I love you." I finally muttered out. 

I shut my eyes tight, waiting to feel his hands shove me off, or for him to maybe even attack me with his sand. I prepared myself for his harsh words, but... neither of those came. 

There was nothing. Nothing but silence. 

I slowly looked up at him to look at his expression. He looked... confused, maybe? I wasn't sure what he could be thinking of. 

"I love you, too, Kankuro." He said softly. 

I knew he wouldn't understand what I meant. Why would he? I probably wouldn't either if we happen to switch spots. 

I admit, it hurt a little. As I pulled away from him, I could feel myself frowning, though I tried to smile and put on a face that everything was fine. 

His face held its usual look. It was hard to read his emotions. It was hard to imagine what he was thinking. 

"I know that isn't what's bothering you," Gaara sighed, "Kankuro, I'm your brother. You can tell me what's going on." 

I just did, Gaara. You wouldn't understand. 

"I promise, Gaara, it's nothing." 

As he was still sitting on his knees on the floor, he looked up at me, looking me straight in the eyes. It seemed as if he was trying to look through me. I was entranced by his eyes. 

I couldn't focus on anything but him and those damn eyes of his. I was captivated. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. Dammit, I felt like I could hardly breathe. 

I leaned in slowly, and maybe, just maybe Gaara leaned in a little as well. My eyes were fixed on his. Nothing else mattered. Nothing else was there, except my beautiful baby brother I had fallen in love with. 

I kissed him. I actually pressed our lips together. I felt his lips on mine. They were dry, yet soft. I wanted to taste him. I continued to kiss him. At first, he didn't kiss back, but even I could feel him melting into the kiss. 

By now, I was feeling euphoric. His taste, was like no other. I couldn't explain his taste, but I loved it, and I had already became addicted to him. 

Our hands, that were still being held, Gaara slowly raised them up, and I could feel him gently give my hand a squeeze as he was leaning his body a little closer to me. 

I kissed him, and kissed him, until I absolutely had to pull away for a breath, and I hate to admit it but... it was... the best. To kiss the person you had fallen for... there was no better feeling in the world. 

I looked at his face, trying to study his expression. He quickly looked away from me. 

I could feel my heart drop. He was probably disgusted with me right now. I didn't know what to say. I started to pull completely away from him, until he tugged at my hand, keeping me close to him. 

"This isn't something brothers are suppose to do, Kankuro..." Gaara said. 

"Yeah, I know that, Gaara," I sighed, "I know you're... probably disgusted with me. It's okay... I-" 

"I never said that, did I?" His voice seemed a bit snappy. He turned his head back to face me. 

"We can't tell anyone about this. Ever." He whispered. Like I didn't know that already? Hell, I wouldn't care to scream through the village that I love him, if... if he wasn't my own brother.

I just nodded my head. He went in for another kiss, in which I immediately returned. I could feel his cold hand making its way up my shirt, I could feel him exploring my chest. 

I could feel my body heating up at his touch. I was growing more and more excited by the moment, especially as his tongue slid across my bottom lip. 

Everything seemed to happen so quickly. Soon, both of our clothes were scattered over the floor. I wasn't even sure when Gaara had climbed onto the bed with me, I just knew he was now laying on top of me, barely clothed at all, as the puppet now laid on the floor. 

It all felt like a dream. 

Our tongues continued to dance together, as now our hands were eagerly touching each other's bodies. I loved his taste. I loved his touch. I loved it all. I didn't feel guilty. I was consumed by jouissance. 

"Kankuro..." He breathed as he pulled off the kiss, "I need you. Now." 

"Do you want to really... go all the way?" 

"Yes," Was his reply. He got off me, only to lay beside me. 

He looked so beautiful, his pale skin exposed. I ran my hand down his chest. I could feel him shiver beneath my touch. I hooked a finger around his boxers, slowly pulling them down. As I done so, I watched his face. I could see his cheeks lighting up with a blush. I could feel my heart skip a beat at this. 

He was adorable. 

"You're really taking your time, aren't you?" 

"Don't rush me." I mumbled, getting on my knees between his legs. I put a hand on each side of thighs, pulling open his legs. 

"I'm going to be gentle. Just relax yourself." I told him before lubricating a few of my fingers with my own saliva. 

I held the tip of my finger at his entrance. I watched as he bit his lip, and I knew he was prepared for what was to come. I slid a finger in, slowly and carefully. 

I watched as his face scrunched up a bit, and he bit harder on his lip. He felt so tight, I knew I was his first, and I loved it. I loved being the first to make my little brother feel these ways. 

Little brother. 

I pushed the thought into the back of my mind. 

After a bit, I slowly entered in another finger. I could feel him tighten up, but soon after he relaxed. His eyes shut, he tilted his head to the side. I couldn't control going so slow anymore. I started to pound my fingers into him, hitting at his prostate. 

He didn't let this go on for long though. He suddenly grabbed my arm, as his eyes opened wide. 

"Enough. I want you... inside me. Now." 

I nodded my head, since he was prepped now. After pulling my fingers out, I pulled off my boxers, and I hovered over him. 

I looked down at his face. His blushing, beautiful face. His eyes now full of lust. I spit into my hand, using my saliva as a lubrication. Adding some around his hole, I spread some onto my member and lined up at his entrance. 

"Ready?" I asked. He gave me a swift nod. 

I slowly pushed in. I could feel him tense up beneath me. Taking his hand, he intertwined our fingers together and squeezed my hand tightly. 

"Does it hurt a lot?" 

Gaara whimpered softly, "Y-Yeah... it-it does." 

"If you want me to stop, just say so." 

He kept quiet. I knew he didn't want me to stop. I rested my forehead against his, looking into his eyes as I slowly pushed more in. 

His eyes stayed open, looking into mine. I couldn't understand this feeling inside me. I felt as if I was lit up with sparks. I could almost feel the passion in the air. 

I love him.   
He's so beautiful.   
He's... mine.   
My little brother is mine. 

I pushed the thought away again. I just wanted to enjoy this moment with him. I wanted to make love to him. 

Moments passed, and I could tell he was becoming more comfortable with it now. His painful whimpers were turning into pleasurable moans. The look on his face was pure Heaven. 

I wanted to go faster, deeper, harder. But I didn't want to hurt him. I wanted him to enjoy it, and I could tell he was by his expressions and sounds. I kept at the slow pace, not allowing more than half of my member into him. 

I was getting closer to the edge. I could feel it slowly coming on. I knew I wasn't going to last long the moment I entered him. I wanted him for so long, not to mention, this was also my first time, same as him. 

I wrapped my fingers around his member. I wanted him to cum with me at the same time. 

I wanted him to cum for me. 

"Really... close..." His voice was a moan. I continued to jerk him, thrusting in the same slow pace rhythm. 

Everything seemed as if it had froze. I was releasing into him, and he was spilling onto my fist. His back was slightly arching, a moan escaping his pretty lips. I watched his face, I knew he had enjoyed it. 

Panting softly, I pulled out of him, and laid beside him. I was overtook by surprise when I felt his head on my chest once we had both caught our breathes, right his red hair that was now slightly damp with sweat tickled me. 

"Kankuro?" 

"Y-Yeah?"

It was silent for a few moments until he spoke again. 

"... I want this. I want you. From now on. Forever..." 

My heart skipped a beat at his words. 

"I want you, too, Gaara. Forever." 

"Promise me... we'll have more nights... like tonight." His voice was a whisper. 

I ran my fingers through his red locks. "Alright, I promise, Gaara."


End file.
